Rick Grimes vs Walter White/Rap Meanings
'Rick Grimes:' Carl, stay back, this is gonna get bad. (Carl Grimes is Rick's son, and because he's growing up in a post-apocalyptic world, Rick often acts overly protective towards him, keeping him out of trouble as much as he can. Rick is telling Carl to stay out because there's gonna be trouble.) I'm about show this lab rat how to be a real dad, (Walter White is a chemistry teacher and has a lot of interest in science. However, due to his meth, his son begins to despise him, unlike Carl, who cares about his dad. What Rick is saying is that he is a better dad than Walter White.) A grade-A MC who'll ruin your A1 day. ' ''(Both Breaking Bad and The Walking Dead are aired on the television channel AMC. Rick is saying that of the two shows, his one (The Walking Dead) is A-grade, or simply the better. The A1A Car Wash is a car wash where Walter worked and which he later owned. The motto of this car wash is "have an A1 day", A1 meaning good. So Rick is saying he'll ruin Walter's good day.) '' ''Cause Sheriff Grimes ?(rhymes/rides)? dirty like my armpit stains, I'm a post-apocalyptic cop who's got a lot of issues. Pop a cap in you and splatter the brain you misuse. Cooking up Blue Sky and bigger lies for Skyler, (Blue Sky is the street name for pure meth, which is what Walt and Jesse cook. Skyler is Walter's Wife, and at first, he lied constantly to her, trying to cover up his meth business. Later, when Skyler found out about the meth business, she helped him launder money, which created even bigger lies.) Hatching little schemes like a dyin' MacGyver, (Walter White is a genius when it comes to planning, similar to Angus MacGyver from the TV show of the same name. Walter White was diagnosed with inoperable lung cancer, so Rick is saying that even when he is near death, he is still hatching schemes. This could also reference when he was near death, he planned a machine turret inside a car to save Jesse from the Neo Nazis. In an episode of MacGyver there was an episode called "The Walking Dead'.) You tore your family apart sin by sin, (Due to his drug business and him slowly becoming a darker and more evil person throughout the series, he created a lot of problems for him and his family, which resulted in his family hating him. Not meaning to do so, he also caused the death of his brother-in-law Hank Schrader.) Where I live, it happens literally limb from limb, (In ''The Walking Dead, Rick deals with walkers who try to eat his family and friends by tearing them to pieces and eating them.)'' So write this down in your pancakes so you won't forget it, (On his birthday, Walter would write his age on his pancakes using bacon, and Rick wants him to do the same with his following line so Walter will remember who he's up against.) I kill zombies that are better men than you before breakfast! (Rick is saying that even though the walkers he kills on a daily basis are dead and have no trace of humanity or feeling, they are still better people than Walter. A recurring joke among fans of Breaking Bad is that Walter Jr., Walter White's son, is obsessed with breakfast.) 'Walter White:' I don't know what you think I've done, (Walter White finds it foolish of Rick to fight him, and he thinks that Rick isn't aware of anything Walter has actually done.) But if we were to battle, I've already won, (Walter White is saying that if Rick really wants to battle, Walter will be the winner immediately. This line also includes one of Walter's quotes, "I won", said after finally defeating Gustavo Fring.) Ask Gus, you don't wanna Face Off against me, (Gustavo Fring, also known as Gus, was a drug kingpin and an employer of White, but Gus wanted to get rid of Walter after he caused too much trouble. Walter revolted against Gus and planted a bomb under the wheelchair of Hector Salamanca, causing Gus to get half of his face blown off and be ultimately killed. The title of that episode is also called "Face Off".) I'll stuff you in a barrel and make a dude smoothie, (A smoothie is a refreshing mixed drink. When Walter needs to dispose of a human body, he uses a method of dissolving the body by using hydrofluoric acid. To do this, he needs a plastic barrel. Walt is saying he will put Rick's body in a plastic barrel and dissolve it, turning it into a human smoothie.) Your sense of duty gets your group into some deep doody (Rick is an honorable man and often feels it is his duty to help people. He eventually becomes a leader to his group. However, he often leads his group into sticky situations, getting some people killed in the process. Doody is a term for fecal matter.) Always getting saved by some samurai booty. (Michonne is one of the main character in The Walking Dead. Her weapon of choice to fight off Walkers is a katana blade. Katanas are historically associated with samurais and refered to as "Samurai swords". On several occations, Michonne saved Rick's life or helped him and the group out of trouble. '' '''I'm a kingpin, cooking crystal in the middle of the day.' (Walt and Jesse cook methamphetamine, which is also shortened to crystal meth. They often cook in the middle of the desert in the middle of the day. The popularity of Walter's meth makes him slowly transform into a drug kingpin.) Having dinner by the pool with the D.E.A. (Hank Schrader, Walter's brother-in-law, is a special agent working with the Drug Enforcement Agency (or DEA), which is an agency that battles drug smuggling. Hank was put in charge of investigating and catching drug kingpin Heisenberg, unaware that Heisenberg, in fact, is his brother-in-law Walter. Despite this risky connection, Walter would often invite his DEA brother-in-law over for dinner in his backyard, where a pool is also located.) Run you over with my Aztek, G.T.A, (For the biggest part of the show, Walter drove a 2004 Pontiac Aztek. In the Breaking Bad episode "Half Measures", Walter uses his Aztek to run over two drug dealers who were about to shoot and kill Jesse. Running people over with cars is a popular activity in the Grand Theft Auto games also known as G.T.A. ) If you ever try to stop Heisenberg getting paid. (Heisenberg is Walter's alias in the drug business. Walter got into the business to earn money and secure his family's financial future, therefore if somebody messed with Walter's meth and payment, he would get annoyed. Many people who have tried messing with Walter or his business ended up paying for it with their lifes.) Here's a hot dose, let me watch you choke on the truth, You look up to me like I'm a pizza on the roof, (In the episode, Caballo Sin Nombre, Walter White throws Pizza on the roof. What is he saying is Rick looks up to Walter like the pizza on the roof.) Cause you're a loser, a failure to your whole entire crew, I've seen Walter Jr. handle walkers better than you! (Walter White Jr. or Flynn, White's Son, has a leg issue, cerebral palsy, meaning he can't walk. White is using this as a pun as His son can handle Walkers then Rick.) 'Rick Grimes:' CARL! I said stay back with the others, While I finish this bitch like you finished your mother, (Rick's Wife, Lori, was bitten and Carl had to kill her from being a walker. Rick is saying he's gonna finish White just like Lori.) You ain't the danger to me, Walt, so knock all you want, (One of Walter White's famous quotes is "You clearly don't know who you're talking to, so let me clue you in: I am not in danger, Skyler. I am the danger. A guy opens his door and gets shot, and you think that of me? No! I am the one who knocks!" what Rick is saying is no matter how much he "knocks" he will never be a danger to Rick.) I'll watch you get eaten on my fuckin' front lawn! (Rick is saying if Walt were to literally knock on his door, he'd be eaten by walkers before getting the chance to do anything.) 'Walter White:' Your monsters don't frighten me, and you can bite me, (White is not scared of Walkers. White is saying Rick can bite him like the walkers.) I'll be standing right here in my tighty Walter Whities, I'll bury you faster than your partner stole your whole life, No one saw Shane coming except for your wife! (Shane is Rick's best friend but while Rick was in a coma, Shane stole Lori, Rick's Wife, away from him.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Neil Blan Category:Season 3 Category:Rick Grimes vs Walter White Category:Epic Rap Battles of History